Two Worlds
by Riddler-of-Words
Summary: Kagome thought one day her and Inuyasha would end up together, even if she didn't believe in clichés. It made perfect sense. They'd been best friends since childhood and she was willing to do anything for him, even give him her heart. She was in love with him after all. And then Kikyo came along and she could slowly feel her heart breaking. Takes place in high school.


I started this oneshot a really long time ago and I know that my writing style has changed and I don't really do sappy plots like this anymore but I really wanted to finish it since I'd already spent so much time on it so here you go.

Disclaimer: My ownership of Inuyasha is nonexistent along with mostly everything else besides the scarves and YA book I wrote...

**.1. and .16. are in Kagome's POV.**

.1.

Just because I'm telling you this story doesn't mean I get my knight in shining armor in the end. This is a lesson for all those girls who think they can get the guy who's out of their reach. Don't even bother, they're all assholes...even if they are your best friend.

.2.

A little girl's cries echoed through the playground. Although everyone heard them, no one paid attention to them. The little girl had been running in a game of tag and had fallen. The others had stopped for two seconds to stare at her before continuing the game, their impatience making them not care.

"Are you okay?" The little girl looked up into golden eyes. Tears still dripping down her face, she shook her head no and looked down at her cut. The little boy looked at her cut then offered her his hand. Taking it, he helped her to her feet and took her to the nurse. Once the cut was cleaned and a band-aid put on it, the little girl's tears stopped.

"Thank you," whispered the girl as she stared at the ground, her shyness coming to the surface. The little boy smiled brightly.

"My names Inuyasha, would you like to be my friend?" The little girl's head snapped up and her face slowly turned into a smile. She nodded her head enthusiastically.

"My names Kagome, let's go play!" Kagome took his hand and they ran outside again.

.3.

"Come on Gome, school starts in 20 minutes!" Inuyasha yelled from the bottom of the stairs. He heard a muffled curse before she finally appeared. He smiled as he saw what she was wearing. He appreciated the fact that she dressed so she was comfortable, mostly sweats and loose shirts.

"Don't be so impatient Yash," Kagome muttered as she grabbed her bulky backpack at the bottom of the stairs. When they were younger, he had tried to carry her backpack for her. That had resulted with her yanking the backpack from his shoulders and him ending up on his ass. After that he had always offered to carry her things, usually resulting in her turning his offer down, so he wouldn't end up on his ass again.

"I wouldn't be impatient if you were ready by the time I got here," Inuyasha retorted as he pulled on the loose strap of her backpack, causing her to stumble backwards. Kagome glared at him as she adjusted the backpack so it was higher on her back.

"You're such a butthead," Kagome mumbled, hoping he wouldn't hear it. Inuyasha unfortunately caught the end of it and laughter echoed throughout the hallway. Taking the loose strap of her backpack, he dragged her out the door towards his car.

"Yash, I'm going to tri—"As if on cue she stumbled and her face almost hit the ground. At the last second Inuyasha grabbed her arm, pulling her into his chest. Kagome's breath caught as she inhaled his scent.

_He smells so good_. Kagome quickly erased that from her mind, her cheeks heating up as if she had said that out loud. Realizing her hand was still on his chest she pulled it back as if she had been burned. Muttering a thanks she quickly put her backpack in the back and got in the car, not once looking at Inuyasha.

Kagome stared out the window as Inuyasha got in and started the car. He turned on the radio and started humming to the song. Kagome tried to hide her smile as her mind started to drift off. How long had it been now? She didn't even have to count the years because she already knew.

Eleven years. They had been best friends for eleven years and she had been stupid enough to fall for him. She had tried to deny it, knowing they were going to grow up to be two different people. By middle school he had already had a big group of friends, her not so much. He was interested in sports, her in her academics. Although he was smart, sometimes smarter than her, he still had yet to figure out her feelings. She had always dreamed of how she would tell him, but dreaming and acting were two different things.

"But she wears short skirts, I wear tee-SHIRTS…" Inuyasha's pitch rose as he sang along with the song. Kagome's hand flew to her mouth as laughter bubbled up her throat. She only lasted a second though because Inuyasha's voice cracked at he hit a high note. Her glasses slid down her nose as she doubled over laughing in her seat.

By the time they got to school her ribs were aching. He parked the car and got out, opening the backdoor to grab his books. Kagome's smile faded as she slowly opened on the door. She wished she would prolong these moments, just them two, but she knew she couldn't.

"Yasha, my man!" Kagome glanced up as she heard one of his friends call his name. Yep, definitely couldn't prolong these moments. Ever since the first day of high school they had created this unspoken plan, not that she liked it. Inuyasha would drive them to school, she would go off to her friends, not that she had many, and him to his. At the end of the day Kagome would go to marching band practice while he was at football practice, and then he would drive them home. She always went to all of his games, even when her marching band wasn't playing at them, and he would go to her competitions, the homemade posters always in his hands.

"Bye Yash," Kagome quietly said, her shyness coming to surface as his friends neared. Inuyasha smiled at her and watched as she scurried away, her messy ponytail bobbing lightly. His trance was broken when he felt a hand slap him on the shoulder.

"Did you hear about that new girl? Heard she has a fine rear end." Inuyasha looked at him and shook his head at Miroku's perverseness.

.4.

Kagome weaved her way through the throng of people trying to get to lunch. Her glasses slid down her nose and she quickly pushed them back up before they fell off. Finally she was able to get into the cafeteria and quickly made her way over to a table in the corner.

"Hi Kagome!" Kagome smiled at her friend as she sat down.

She set her pile of books on the table next to her and pulled out a book from the pile. She opened up to the page she needed and started on her homework.

Kagome's stomach suddenly growled and her grip on the pencil tightened. She had forgotten her lunch at home and she was regretting not thinking of bringing it.

"Forget your lunch again, Gome?" Kagome looked up, rolling her eyes at Inuyasha who stood right behind her. She shrugged, her eyes sweeping behind him to find Miroku a few feet behind him. Kagome's cheeks reddened as Miroku winked at her, not being used to such a thing from someone like him.

"You can have half of mine if you want," Inuyasha's voice rang through her ears and broke her out of her embarrassed trance.

Kagome's eyes snapped to his face as he started to open his lunch bag. "Ahh Yash it's okay, I'm not really hungry," Kagome shook her head lightly, not wanting him to go through all the trouble considering he was always hungry. He looked at her unconvincingly and was just about to retract his hand from his lunch bag when her stomach decided to betray her and let out a loud hungry growl.

Inuyasha's face suddenly broke into a smile and he looked back down at his bag. His smile widened as he set it down in front of her.

"But…Yash, you always eat ramen for lunch," Kagome uncertainly questioned him. He had this unhealthy obsession with ramen, always eating it for lunch or dinner, or even both if he felt like it.

"Nah you need it more, I have plenty of other food in my lunch." Inuyasha pulled out another snack and set it down in front of her on the table before walking across the lunch room to his own table. A big group of guys sitting there greeted Inuyasha and Miroku with loud shouts and manly grunting noises.

Kagome looked up from her fiddling hands, her cheeks bright red. She felt her cheeks heat up even more as everyone at the table stared at her in awe. Even though she could sit with Inuyasha he had given her the choice to sit where she wanted, her need for comfort drove her to sit with the small group of very intelligent, and social outcasts for their shared interests was too much for others to handle.

The fact that Inuyasha was Kagome's best friend still shocked some of the people sitting at the table. They would often fall into silence whenever Inuyasha stopped by, his presence not a normality for them, especially so close.

She stared at the ramen and then a shy smile crossed her face. A sudden bad feeling erupted in her stomach, causing her smile to disappear. She needed hot water to eat ramen and that meant she had to walk all the way across the cafeteria to get it.

Kagome didn't mind if it was a small walk to the trashcan, but to go all the way across the cafeteria was another thing. Plus she hated when people stared at her whether in annoyance because of her uncoolness or because she was best friends with Inuyasha, football extraordinaire.

"Almost forgot Gome," Inuyasha suddenly appeared out of nowhere holding a cup of steaming water and a fork. Kagome stared at him as he put them down in front of her then left to go back to his own table.

The top of the ramen cup was pulled back and Kagome dumped the water in. Her shoulders sagged as the tension left them, her gratefulness apparent as she ate the ramen. Leave it to Inuyasha to sacrifice something he loved for her because of her stupidity.

Kagome glanced back at his table, her smile disappearing as a painful tug bloomed in her chest. A beautiful girl was sitting next to Inuyasha and their heads were bent close. His head tipped back at something she said and she could faintly hear his laugh.

Another painful tug caused her to turn around, trying to ease the heartbreak at the painful sight. She could see the way he had looked at the girl even though she was across the room from him. And it didn't help that the girl had more of a chance in that one moment than Kagome had in the last ten years.

"That's the new girl Kikyo," Rin answered after seeing Kagome stare at Inuyasha's table. She was a shy girl with one of the highest GPA's of the school.

Kagome glanced at the table again before going back to her ramen. Her appetite had all but disappeared but she refused to not eat it, considering Inuyasha had sacrificed it for her. Kagome continued to eat, talking with Rin, until the bell rang. Grabbing her books she hastily made her way out of the lunch room.

"Watch it," someone said to Kagome as she shoved her out of the way. Kagome stumbled into the lockers, some of her books falling to the floor in the process, and looked up to find the new girl Kikyo briskly running to catch up with Inuyasha who was in a heated conversation with Miroku. She grabbed onto his arm, his head turning towards her before they disappeared around the corner.

"Here Kagome," Rin picked up the books on the floor for Kagome and handed them to her.

"Thank you," Kagome blushed and tried to shrug off the meanness that had just been directed at her.

"Just ignore her, Inuyasha will realize how mean she is and forget about her," Rin responded to Kagome's upset look. Kagome looked up at Rin and shrugged her shoulders, figuring she was right. Inuyasha didn't care for mean people, especially those who were mean to Kagome, not that Kagome would rat out on what Kikyo had just done to her.

.5.

"Kags, I'm really sorry but I won't be able to give you a ride home tomorrow," Inuyasha said as they got into his car. Kagome looked up from her fiddling hands, her heart sinking.

"I can wait in the library if your practice is going later." Kagome figured practice could be the only reason he wouldn't be able to give her a ride home. He always gave her a ride, no matter what, even though most of the time she offered to walk home or take the bus. That had gone over badly until she had promised that he could give her a ride whenever she needed one.

When she looked up at his face she saw a blush starting to form on his cheeks. A sinking feeling started to form in her stomach as his blush got brighter and a cheesy smile formed on his lips.

"Actually, I asked out Kikyo, you know the new girl, and she said yes," Inuyasha's voice took on an excited tone. Kagome felt that oh so familiar tug in her chest again and instead of deciding to leave it at that, she continued the conversation.

"But you barely know her Yash," Kagome replied, hoping he would realize she was right and end the plans he had with Kikyo. A selfish feeling erupted in her as she thought that. Inuyasha was her best friend, and if he was happy going out with Kikyo then what gave her the right to take that away from him?

"But I feel like I've known her my whole life and that there is something between us." Kagome's eyes watered at those words. _Now you know how it feels_, Kagome thought bitterly.

"I guess." Kagome sunk into herself, her heart breaking as she realized she would never be good enough for him. The car ride was silent for the rest of the way home, the radio a faint buzzing in the background. When they arrived home Kagome waved goodbye to Inuyasha and went into her house. She quickly made her way to her room and started on her homework, the distraction a welcoming balm to the aching inside her.

"…I bet you would Kikyo, ahahaha, yeah okay bye." Kagome's head snapped up as she heard the end of Inuyasha's conversation. A bitter tug erupted in her chest again. _At this rate I'm going to have a heart attack at age 17._

Inuyasha set his phone on his dresser before he walked over to the window. Looking out he saw Kagome's window wide open, with her looking right at him. He held up his hand, signaling one minute, before he closed his window and curtain.

Kagome set down her book and reached over to her nightstand, grabbing her notebook and blue sharpie. The curtain was yanked back and Kagome found it hard to breath with the sight that was presented to her. Although she was use to him going around shirtless since that was how he slept, it never made it any easier to withstand the sight.

Kagome broke out of her daydream and opened her notebook. When they were younger they use to talk across the yard to each other, but the complaints from the other neighbors had driven them to written conversations. Even after they had both gotten cell phones that didn't change their talking method, the notebook was an exciting habit they both had grown into.

**Have fun? **Kagome held up the notebook so it faced Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared at it for awhile, his face slowly working its way into a very happy smile before he looked down to respond.

**Totally, having fun studying?** Even though Kagome couldn't hear him she could still imagine his laughter as his head tipped back in silent mirth. Once he was done he stared at her, their eyes holding a silent connection that neither could break. Suddenly he looked down at his cell phone before looking back up at her and winking.

Kagome could feel her face start to heat up but ignored it. Why did she always have to act all shy around him? It's not like that was the first time he had winked at her.

**Yeah, I hope I pass my test tomorrow. **Kagome shrugged her shoulders and lifted a hand to rub the back of her neck. Glancing up, Kagome saw Inuyasha holding his notebook and looking at her determinedly.

**You'll get an A+ no doubt. **Kagome shrugged again and started to write on her notebook.

**Don't jinx it! **Holding up the notebook Kagome saw Inuyasha's shoulders start to shake with laughter again. _She's not the only one that makes you laugh Yash. _

**You won't fail. **Inuyasha held up his notebook and gave her a thumbs up. Kagome smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up too.

Kagome looked down at her notebook, her heart pounding. She held the sharpie to the paper before she started to write.

**I'm in love you Yash.** Looking up she sighed as she saw his curtain closed over his window. Every night for the past month she had come so close to telling him, the feelings almost driving her insane, they needed to come out.

_Don't be stupid Kagome, you'll ruin your friendship with him if you tell him._ Kagome sadly tore the sheet out of her notebook and ripped it into shreds then threw it into the trashcan.

.6.

"Watch it!" Someone shouted at Kagome as she slowly made her way down the hall. She muttered an apology and pushed a piece of hair out of her face and behind her ear.

Her mood soured even more as she was shoved again, her pace making those behind her impatient. It wasn't that she was lazy or just slow, but she just couldn't come up with the energy to please others, especially when she was so down.

Finally Kagome made it to class, the bell ringing right as she sat down in her seat. Thankfully the teacher came in moments later, his speech ready and the homework quickly written on the board.

Normally Kagome would have had her notebook out, her pen ready to copy down the notes, but today she just couldn't. She wasn't sure if it was the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, or what had happened earlier and the horrible feelings that followed it.

The teacher droned on as Kagome unwillingly thought back, her mind replaying everything.

Her day had started out normally. She had woken up to her alarm clock, her younger brother had been kind enough to leave some warm water left for her shower, and her Mom had even made her some pancakes which was rare. Her mother usually left before Kagome was even out of the shower, so the pancakes and seeing her Mom this morning had been a special treat.

She had just finished her last pancake when Inuyasha's car honked out front, something that had stricken Kagome as weird. He always came in and waited, never outside.

Confused Kagome had rushed to brush her teeth, the horn honking multiple times as she hurried. This also confused her as she ran to her front door, her backpack clumsily slung over her shoulder.

The sun temporarily blinded Kagome as it came up over the horizon. She smiled and waved at the car while trying to blink back her sight before she tripped over something.

Suddenly her heart sank as she got closer, the car visible along with the inside of it. There sat Kikyo, her perfect black hair catching the sunlight and making it shine like in the commercials.

Kagome held up a hand to smooth out some of the frizz in her hair, conscious of the major comparison. While hers was perfectly smooth and sleek, Kagome's was a frizzed mess of wavy straight hair, a sight not pleasant.

"Hey Kags! Kikyo needed a ride so I offered, you don't mind right?" Inuyasha leaned over Kikyo to talk to Kagome through the passenger window. Kagome noticed that Kikyo's back arched a little, bringing her chest closer to Inuyasha's face. He seemed to notice too but didn't do anything to hint at it.

Kagome had to hold back her frown when she nodded and got into the backseat behind Kikyo. She put her backpack on her lap and stared out the window as Inuyasha pulled away from the curb.

Kikyo's high pitched giggle flooded the car, making Kagome cringe. Inuyasha's laugh soon followed. Kagome couldn't help but frown this time, Inuyasha's attention too distracted to notice her in the back.

As they pulled into the school and parked Kagome dreaded another day of school. She got out and turned around to say goodbye to Inuyasha but Kikyo and him were already halfway towards the door.

_It's not like it's his job or anything to say goodbye. _Kagome thought as she mentally scolded herself. It's not like he had to say goodbye to her, even though it had been a routine they had gone through for the last couple of years.

The bell rang, bringing Kagome out of her thoughts and making the other students rush to get out of there.

Students rushed by her as they hurried to get to sports practices and home. Kagome headed towards her locker before she went off to practice, dreading how she would get home after. If worst came to worst she could walk, it was only a couple of miles…or more.

Marching band practice went by quickly. Kagome played the flute so she didn't have that much difficulty with following the steps unlike the drummers.

Her feet dragged as others passed by her. She still hadn't found a way to get home yet.

_I guess I could just wait till Mom gets out of work_. She thought finally. But that would take hours. But it was the only way home.

Kagome headed down the hall towards the main office so she could use the phone to call her Mom. As she turned the corner she slammed into someone, her embarrassment and fear rising. What if it was another bully who would most likely going to make fun of her for even touching them?

"I'm so sorry," the voice was soft and apologetic. Kagome's head snapped up, surprised that the person wasn't picking on her. In front of her stood the athletic goddess herself, Sango, who was kneeling on the ground trying to pick up Kagome's things. Hers were safely in her bag already so she didn't have to worry about picking them up, but was still worried about Kagome's.

"It's okay…" Kagome's voice drifted off as she tried to think of what to do. She wasn't use to such kindness from the higher tiers of the popularity.

"You're good friends with Yasha. Kagome, right?" Sango straightened and held out the books for Kagome to take.

Without a word Kagome took them, her face fully scarlet now.

"Yes, thank you," she whispered while she kept her eyes to the ground. Why was Sango being so nice to her? Most of Yash's friends usually were nice to her when she was around, but when he wasn't they treated her like the annoying insect they truly thought she was.

"Do you need a ride? I was just about to leave so if you need one…" she trailed off in silent invitation. Kagome stared at her for a moment, wondering if she had heard her right or if she was having a hearing malfunction.

Sango continued to smile at her and wait, not seeming to mind that Kagome was just staring at her. Finally Kagome gave a short, jerky nod.

"I just need to stop at my locker for a moment if you don't mind?" Kagome shook her head to affirm that it was okay before following Sango down the hall.

They chatted slightly, more of Sango talking and Kagome listening and nodding. Nervousness ran through Kagome but she actually found that she liked Sango's company. Surprisingly Sango was down to earth, unlike most of the other girls in the group, and she wasn't afraid to voice her thoughts which happened to be based with a high intelligence. It made it easier for Kagome to take part in the conversation and before they had even reached her house she was talking full force, enthusiasm laced in her words.

"If you ever need a ride don't hesitate to ask. I hope we can be friends, you're a breath of fresh air compared to some of the other people I have to spend time with," Sango said as she pulled up in front of Kagome's house.

Kagome thanked her, got out and stood there, waving, while Sango drove away. She also hoped they could be friends, not because Sango was popular but because she would truly be a kind, trusting friend.

.7.

"So Senior Ball is coming up..." Inuyasha trailed off, his thumbs hooked in his pockets as they stood next to his car.

Kagome, who had been digging the tip of her tennis shoe into a crack in her driveway, looked up at him with a racing heart.

"Yeah, about that," she started, inhaling deeply and hoping she had enough courage to ask him to go with her.

"I was thinking," he said and a small smile lit up his face. "I kindof want to ask Kikyo but I'm not sure. She's been giving me mixed signals lately. One minute she'll be flirting with me and then she'll run off to talk to another guy. Maybe she's being coy?"

Something in Kagome snapped and she crossed her arms, clutching at her elbows so tightly that her knuckles ached.

"She's not being coy, Yash, she's leaving her options open so that when she gets bored with you she can go fool some other guy into her bed." She took in his surprised face and couldn't muster enough guilt to calm down and apologize. It was time he knew the truth and she just hoped he would listen to her, his best friend, over his stupid hormones.

"Is that how you feel about her?" he asked quietly.

"Yes and for good reason," she explained. "She acts a certain way around you and then when you're not around she completely changes personalities and if no one else is going to tell you then I will because I'm your best friend and that's what best friends do."

.8.

"Kikyo explained everything and she apologizes for being mean." Inuyasha said the next day as they rode in his car to school. Kikyo was nowhere to be seen and Kagome had thought it to be a good sign until Inuyasha had started talking.

"I'll believe it when she apologizes to my face," Kagome told him with a sideways glance. She held out her bagel, offering him a bite.

He rolled his eyes and took a huge bite out of the bagel. His voice was muffled as he said, "You're always so difficult."

"And you're always hungry," she said with a small smile and took the bagel back before he could eat the rest of it, which he would if he got the chance.

"Aww come on, it's good. You always make the best food," he whined.

"It's a bagel. You put it in the toaster and then put butter on it. It's kinda hard to mess that up."

He scoffed and held out his hand. "Easy for you to say. I've had my fair share of burnt bagels and toast."

She let him take another bite in which he tried to stuff the whole thing into his mouth but failed. With a giggle she smacked him in the arm and yanked it out of his grasp, curling away from him in her seat to protect her edible treasure.

They stopped at a red light and he poked her in the side, laughing at her squeal as she moved closer to the window. She knew it wouldn't do much since he had such long arms.

He poked her again and she jumped with a giggle that ended in her accidentally smacking her head against the window. The thud only made Inuyasha laugh harder until he was bent over the wheel, eyes full of tears.

She couldn't help but laugh with him, grateful for this moment where it was just them, untainted.

Still in the moment, she said, "Let's go to Ball together, just the two of us. We'll have a blast. No one appreciates your terrible dance moves more than me."

His laughter died down and when he didn't say anything, she got this feeling in her stomach, a sinking feeling.

"I'm actually...going to ball with Kikyo. I was going to say something, but she'd just asked me last night." He turned to her with bright eyes still watery with tears from their laughter. "If you get a date, we can all go together."

The idea made her taste bile, but maybe it'd already been there since he told her he was going with Kikyo. Maybe even before that, when he'd started to take an interest in her all those weeks ago. She couldn't stand the idea of being at Ball all night watching him with Kikyo while she used another guy just so that she could be near Inuyasha.

"Yeah, maybe."

.9.

"But you asked me. _You_ fucking asked _me._"

Kagome looked up to find Inuyasha following Kikyo down the hall. Her hands froze in their ascent into her locker at the look on his face: pure rage and betrayal.

"Yeah, well I changed my mind. Sorry babe," she patted him on the cheek like he was some cute little child that wanted a piece of candy and she was telling him no. Killing him softly.

He swatted her hand away and she smiled at him before disappearing into a classroom.

Kagome closed her locker and approached him, but he didn't see her. He turned and stormed off into the men's bathroom and she didn't hesitate in following him.

She didn't care that people were staring at her when she pushed open the door. A guy was leaving, looking over his shoulder at Inuyasha who was leaning heavily against the bathroom counter. When the guy saw her, his confusion grew and he slid past her quickly.

"Inuyasha?" she asked as she got closer. When he didn't look up, she placed a hand on his shoulder. With still no reaction out of him, she slid her hands under his arms and hugged him from behind, resting her cheek on his tense shoulder. She could feel him shaking, but by the way he was acting she knew it was out of anger.

They stood there for a while. She lost track of time after the bell rang. Finally his shoulders drooped and his breathing slowed. He looked up at her in the mirror and gave her a small smile.

"Thank you." Before she could blink, he had swung around, embracing her completely in his warmth. He smelled like fresh air and grass and it gave her goose bumps so she shuffled closer.

"Anything for you." She smiled against his chest and closed her eyes so she could focus on his heartbeat. It was a racing throb against her ear and she felt her own pick up.

"Remember that thing you asked me in the car last week?" he murmured above her.

She shook her head against hard muscle, trying to think. Something inside of her filled with hope, like a balloon with air, that maybe he was talking about her suggesting that they go to Ball together, but that couldn't be it. Although he was mad, he was probably going to try and fix things with Kikyo.

"I don't," she finally said, giving up.

"You were right. No one would appreciate my _lovely _dance moves like you do." He squeezed her tight and then pulled away enough to look down at her. "Kagome, will you go to Ball with me?"

Her heart somehow made its way up to her throat. She narrowed her eyes at him in mock suspicion. "I better not be the rebound or I'll hurt you." For emphasis she held up a balled fist.

He chuckled and shook his head. "I'm sincerely asking you to Ball and you're threatening me?"

"Fine, yes, I'll go with you." Even though she laughed as he spun her around, nearly whacking her feet on the counter, she couldn't help but silently whisper to him, _I'm scared you'll go back to her. Don't hurt me._

.10.

They arrived and walked in to find themselves standing at the top of a large marble staircase. The place was decked out in extravagant crystal decorations and looking so wonderful that Kagome wondered if this was all a dream. There was a chance that it could be, especially when she had been dreaming of this for so long.

Kagome could feel the eyes on her as they descended the staircase and submerged themselves into the crowd of people at the bottom. Her dark blue dress had a strapless top with crystals spaced out like the stars in the sky and ended at her waist, letting the rest of the fabric drape down to the floor like the surface of a lake during a moonless night.

"Do you want to get our picture taken?" Inuyasha asked quietly besides her. She thought about it for a moment before shaking her head no. She already had all of the pictures that her Mom had taken so there wasn't any need to get some here.

Inuyasha led her past the photographer and to further into the crowd. People were already dancing and the music was in full swing as they weaved their way around the people till they were in the center of the dance floor.

Kagome felt Sango's hand on her shoulder and she felt the encouraging squeeze before it disappeared.

"Would you like to dance Kagome?"

"Yes, I'd like that." And they were off, twirling and spinning to the music. Kagome didn't notice anyone else but Inuyasha. The different strobe light colors danced off his silver hair and illuminated his topaz eyes. The golden orbs danced with pure joy as they danced to a fast beat song, his suit crinkling as he raised his hands and beat the air.

Kagome laughed while she lifted the skirts of her dress and twirled around. She stumbled slightly and suddenly found herself in his arms, her breath catching in her chest.

His cheeks slightly colored as he let go of her and steadied her.

She'd always known that her mom had graced her with some good looks, but the fact that she was here with Inuyasha and that he was staring at her like she was the only person in the room gave her courage a new strength.

With that Kagome gently grabbed his tie and pulled him lower so she could reach his mouth. As their lips pressed lightly against each other Kagome secretly admitted that this was much better than anything her dreams could ever come up with.

His hands slowly cupped her face as he deepened the kiss. Kagome distantly wondered what his face looked like as they kissed in the middle of the dance floor and so she opened her eyes slightly.

Her heart jumped as she took in his face, the feelings showing there. His eyebrows were scrunched up as if he were trying to hold himself back from releasing every feeling flowing through him. His cheeks were lifted lightly as he smiled into their kiss, his happiness going through him into her and igniting every nerve in her body.

Her eyes fluttered closed as her hands snaked their way up around his neck. One of his hands moved down to tilt her chin so he could kiss her deeper with teeth and tongue. She would've curled her toes in pleasure if she weren't wearing high heels.

Her fingers buried themselves in the hair at the nape of his neck, clenching it as his tongue entered her mouth and brushed against her own.

And suddenly he pulled away, so suddenly that she fell forward slightly as she searched for his lips blindly. He took a hold of her wrists and unlocked them from around his neck, looking at her with regret.

"I don't want to go too fast," he admitted with red cheeks, making Kagome release the breath she'd been holding. Her stomach had clenched up at the look of regret on his face and unclenched as he explained.

For a moment she thought he was going to say something that would break her heart. Because that would be the typical cliché. And Kagome knew that in one out a million she would be the one to fall flat after being so close to what she wanted the most.

.11.

She stared at herself in the bathroom mirror and touched her fingers to her bottom lip. It felt like the smile on her lips was permanent. She could barely believe the way the night was turning out and it took all of her will not to run out of the bathroom and back into Inuyasha's arms. She'd probably never leave them if she could.

Leaving the bathroom, she found him missing from the spot he'd been waiting and went to look for him. She managed to find Sango and Miroku and together they searched for him.

Sango rounded a corner and then froze, causing Kagome to run into her back. She nudged her in the shoulder and found herself being pushed back by Sango.

Before she was forced around the corner, she managed a glimpse over Sango's shoulder. Something in her gut twisted, an unwanted feeling that what she was going to see was something she wasn't going to like.

She hated herself for being right as she took in Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing, her arms around his neck, fingers in the same place hers had been no less than half an hour ago. The sight made bile rise in her throat and she turned away, afraid she'd throw up on Sango.

Inuyasha must've heard them because she heard her name being called as she was lead away. Sango didn't let her stop and Miroku broke off to deal with Inuyasha.

Everything in her was numb and she was glad for it as she passed her classmates. Gossip was like gold around here, especially where Kikyo was concerned and she wanted no part in it. Being invisible was bad enough. Being the joke of the school as the girl pathetically in love with her best friend and then turned down because of it would be her undoing.

They made it to Sango's car without her shedding a single tear. Her lips trembled and she bit them hard as she slid into the back seat. Her body wouldn't stop shaking and she gripped her elbows tightly to try and get a control over her body.

Miroku got into the front seat and Sango put the car into reverse. As they pulled away, she heard yelling and saw Inuyasha running towards them. He was too slow as Sango squealed out of the parking lot and Kagome ended up watching him through the back window until all that was left was the memory of him.

.12.

The car ride was silent except for Sango and Miroku's quiet worried whispers in the front. Kagome wished they would talk at a normal level, it wasn't like she didn't know that they were talking about her.

But after a while she decided it was better that she didn't hear what they were talking about, or rather what they were saying about her. She knew they were concerned but that was all she needed to know.

They finally pulled up to the curb of Kagome's house. The streets were quiet and seemed lonely, exactly how she was feeling.

Kagome stumbled out of Sango's car, her heels making a loud clacking noise against the pavement.

"Are you sure you'll be okay Kagome?" Kagome turned around and managed to muster a smile that didn't reach her eyes, or her heart.

"Yeah, don't worry about me…go have fun at the after party," she told them as she slowly backed up, her fingers clutching her clutch tightly to fight off the tears. It wouldn't help to break down in front of them, and make them worry which would ruin the rest of their night. Hers already was, but theirs' wasn't so there wasn't any need to ruin it.

"Okay…but if you need anything don't hesitate to call," Sango said as she stared Kagome right in the eye who nodded, her voice suddenly failing her. "And I mean it Kagome, we're here for you."

Miroku nodded and gave her an encouraging smile, his usual lecherous attitude in the backseat and his concerned side coming through.

"I know, now go have fun," Kagome told them, eager to get them to leave so she could mope in her misery, and betrayal. They seemed to trust her not to do anything stupid, at least for tonight, and drove off.

The moonlight hung over Kagome's head, the stars glittering like silent tears. She glanced down at the cracked pavement, her high heel shoes a bright contrast to the dark ground.

Kagome looked up at her house, some of the upstairs windows illuminated with light.

"I can't face them," she whispered to the house, her eyes welling up with tears. Her feet started to carry her down the pavement, her hands holding the dress' skirt high so that it didn't get dirtied, towards the park at the end of the block, a bittersweet memory of Inuyasha.

The chains on the swings rattled as Kagome sat down, her shoes dragging in the dirt as she slowly pushed back and forth.

_How could I be so stupid?_ She thought, her heart squeezing in her chest. A tear trailed down her cheek and she threw her clutch at the ground in anger. Anger at herself, anger at him, and anger at everything that had happened.

The wind blew Kagome's hair around her face, the curls spiraling in the air, as she roughly wiped away the tear. She would not cry. It wouldn't change things and it certainly would not give Inuyasha the painful ass kicking he deserved.

It would just show that she had fallen for it, like she had fallen for him. This was all her fault she thought. Maybe if she had been a little more hard hearted and saw past all her hopes to what was really going on, then she could have avoided at least some of this.

"Kagome?" The voice startled Kagome and once she realized who it was she felt the anger and betrayal rise again.

"Go away," Kagome told Inuyasha quietly, her heart pounding out the pain to the rest of her body.

"Just let me explain Kags…" Inuyasha's voice took on a sad note as he slowly approached her as if afraid she would spring at him. And he should, after what he had done.

"I don't care—"

"You do Kags, and I am an asshole…and you need to understand that I…" He faltered, his words getting carried off into the breeze as Kagome stood, her dress sweeping the ground and making it look like it was connected, like she was rooted to that spot.

But she wasn't. Nothing would stop her from walking away from him. She hadn't been able to the first time, but now she could and would.

"You're right, you are an asshole Inuyasha," he winced as Kagome used his full name, something that she hadn't done in a long time. "But you're also wrong. I honestly do not care. If you want to go off with Kikyo then go ahead, no one is stopping you."

"Stop lying Kags, you do care and I won't leave until you admit it!" Inuyasha frustratingly ran his hands through his long silver hair. He would leave, he honestly would, if she just let it all out and verbally beat him up. She could even physically beat him up if it would help her, because he deserved it. He deserved whatever she dished out at him.

Kagome shook her head, loose strands of her hair flapping against her cheeks and neck. It wasn't until some of the pieces stuck to her face that she realized the silent tears making their ways down her face.

The sky resounded with a small boom and Kagome looked up. Then the clouds opened up and let their own tears pour out into the world. She couldn't help but smile bitterly, a mocking laugh breaking the silence as she allowed the rain to splatter in her eyes and down her face. How cliché.

Kagome decided that she would rather be inside and in her warm bed than out here arguing with Inuyasha, the rain making everything so much more depressing.

Without another word Kagome slowly lifted the skirt of her dress and made her way past him. Her heart pounded as she caught his scent, the smell of grass and pine making her want to cling to him and punch him at the same time.

"Kags—" he reached for her arm but she side stepped it, her hands dropping her skirts and pushing his arm away from her. His body jerked to the side from her push as he watched the barely contained fury morph her face into a look of anger.

The rain poured down in sheets between them. Kagome kept her glare placed firmly on Inuyasha as the rain poured down her face, mixing with her tears.

"Don't _touch _me Yash!" She stood there, her hands clutching her hair till it fell heavily around her shoulders in a wet heap and created a curtain between them. "I love you, okay? I was stupid enough to think that maybe someday you'd get your head out of her ass and realize what's right in front of you. But instead you chose her, the biggest slap to the face you could've given me. You win…you win, you got what you wanted, Kikyo the main prize. I hope you're happy. And hey, you only managed to trample over one person to get her!"

"I didn't mean to hurt you—"

"Bullshit! You had your eyes on the prize and that's all that mattered. Poor little Kagome, your _best friend_ didn't come anywhere into consideration did it." When she saw the look on Inuyasha's face she let out a bitter laugh. "Didn't think so."

Her shoulders started to shake with angry sobs as she turned and made her way back to the path.

Kagome faintly heard Inuyasha's footsteps behind her but she ignored them, his house was next to hers after all.

"Just listen to me dammit!" Inuyasha grabbed onto her arm this time, pulling her around till he was clutching her other arm too.

"No, let go!" Kagome struggled, her refusal to listen upsetting Inuyasha.

"Please Kags…" Kagome sagged at the desperation in his voice, all her anger leaving her as she saw the sadness in his face. But it would never amount to hers. He didn't know what it felt like to have the one person you loved the most break your heart so much that it hurt physically in your chest.

"You don't get the right to explain anything. You _used _me...was she really worth it?" Kagome looked him in the eye, daring him to tell her she was wrong. "I thought you were better than that Inuyasha. But then again I also thought you were my best friend, but clearly we weren't thinking the same thing."

"You are my best friend Kags…"

"So you're saying it's okay for you to screw me over for some girl you've known for a couple weeks? That it's okay to rip my heart out and use it to get what you wanted? That it's okay to embarrass me in front of the whole school and give them an even bigger reason to hate me? That it's okay to use me to get to her? You're saying it's okay to do those things because we're best friends? Well, then I guess it's okay to do this." Kagome pulled her right arm out of his grip and took a swing at his face, hitting him squarely in the eye.

Inuyasha bent over, his free hand clutching his face. Kagome tried to pull out of his grip but no matter how much he hurt he wouldn't let go. Finally she was able to yank her arm out of his grip.

She stared at his bent form in agony, her heart ready to tear itself out of her chest. Maybe that'd be better than dealing the constant ache. How long had she dreamed of finally being with him? How long had she hoped that he would see her as something more?

Well always be careful what you wish for. Never once did she think they'd be standing here, in this situation. Kagome's eyed blurred up again as more tears fell. She didn't want to walk away, not like this. Not while he was bent in pain because of her while her chest was a huge gaping hole of betrayal and pain.

A shiver ran through her body and she turned around, determined to walk away from Inuyasha when she couldn't the first time. Once she was home she would try and tape up the wound in her chest before everything spilled out for good and left her with nothing.

"Kags…" Kagome looked over her shoulder at him as he made one final attempt and grabbed onto her hand. His other hand was still clutching at his face but the pain wasn't enough to stop him.

"You had your choice Inuyasha, and it's obvious who you picked," Kagome's voice shook as she pulled her hand gently out of his grip and stepped out onto the pavement.

She didn't bother to lift the hem of her dress, the dirt already having soiled it. And honestly, why should she care? Better to burn the dress considering it was another reminder of this night. Now if only she could burn the memories.

The moonlight hid behind the clouds, giving Kagome the darkness she needed once she made it to her room. Her Mom took one look at her when she walked in and had left her to herself.

The dress clung to her form as she slowly undressed while thinking of the night. The bittersweet memory would forever be in her mind, in some little corner ready to break free.

Kagome had been so hopeful. Her heart had beat all day to an excited tune, her foot hopping as she got her hair done in nervousness and impatience.

The shower was quickly turned on as Kagome stood there shivering, the bathroom filling with steam as the water warmed up quickly. She took out the comb in her hair and watched as the wet hair curled around her neck and shoulders.

It was sad to see the aftermath of the night. If only she could pause at the perfect moment when they were dancing, where she had thought everything would turn out perfect. Oh how she'd been wrong, so very wrong.

She struggled to get the clasp of the necklace undone, and once that was off she moved to her earrings and bracelet. Wearing all of this had made her feel beautiful, but it was a lost cause, it had always been one.

Without waiting Kagome stepped in, her arms loosening around her cold body as her skin started to warm up. As her body thawed out, so did her heart.

The feelings overwhelmed her as her heart melted out and bled its pain. It felt like a thousand needles were piercing her heart as she stood there. She tried to promise herself that she wouldn't cry again about it, but just thinking about it made the tears unwillingly fall from her eyes.

Soon her whole body was shivering with sobs as she kneeled in the warm spray, her heart as cold as ice while her body tried to warm it and sooth it.

It wasn't until the water had turned ice cold that Kagome felt the need to get out. As she looked in the mirror she thought about the irony of her image. Earlier she had been looking at herself in awe, at the possibility of her being so beautiful. And now she was looking at what was left of herself, of what Inuyasha had broken and left behind to rot.

_I guess I just wasn't good enough, even with my hair all done up and a wonderful dress. _She thought as she wiped at her eyes. No more tears would fall, not when they were worthless. Tears would not heal her heart, and they certainly would not change what Inuyasha had done.

Kagome snorted. How many times had she thought of that, but here she was still crying.

She looked at her pale reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy and her nose was bright red, clear indications of her misery.

She went back into her room and quickly found her comfiest pair of pajamas. The rain had slowed down and Kagome walked over to her window and pulled back the curtain.

Just as she was about to open the window she noticed Inuyasha sitting there holding his notebook. The skin around his eye looked swollen and the misery in his face made Kagome want to cry all over again.

**I'm sorry Kags. Can we talk please?** Kagome drew shut the curtain, deciding that the window was better left closed tonight, and for a long time after.

.13.

People whispered as Kagome walked down the hall. She'd gone from invisible to the center of gossip in less than a week. She was quickly becoming known as the girl who outdid Kikyo by getting Inuyasha to chase after her instead of staying with the most wanted girl in school. Everyone clearly thought she had something that Kikyo didn't, except she couldn't think of anything besides a broken heart.

Guys kept coming up to her, asking her for her phone number in hopes of having their fifteen minutes of fame. She turned all of them down, wanting to punch each of them for thinking they could use her like that by trying to get into her pants.

The entire day she managed to avoid Inuyasha even though their schedules were pretty similar. Sango drove her home after school and they talked about everything but had happened even though Kagome could tell it was stressing Sango out.

The next day, she got her mom to drive her to school. The second she was out of the car she put in her iPod, trying to ignore Inuyasha as he approached. She walked right past him, watching his lips move but not hearing anything because of her music. It was blissful and although it pained her to be so mean, she couldn't stand to hear what he had to say. It was probably another 'I'm sorry' just like all the other times he sat at his window with his board, holding it against the window until he fell asleep.

.14.

"Kagome." He finally cornered her in the hallway after school.

"Don't you have practice or something?" she muttered, focusing completely on grabbing everything she needed.

"That doesn't matter. I need to talk to you." He placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to get her to turn around.

She shrugged it off, stepping closer to her locker. "Just don't. I don't want to be mean to you so please leave me alone."

"No, not until I can fix this," he argued, moving to her side so he could see her face. He reached out in instinct to comfort her when he saw her lips trembling, but stopped himself when she turned away.

"Maybe you shouldn't have broken it in the first place."

"How was I supposed to know Kagome, that you liked me?" he said, running a hand in frustration through his hair. "I never intentionally meant to hurt you. When she kissed me, it caught me off guard and if I could've prevented it, I would've."

"You have good reflexes Inuyasha. You could've turned away, but instead you let her kiss you."

"I wanted to see if it made me feel like how kissing you made me feel, okay? You want the truth, there it is. I let her kiss me because I wanted to know if what I felt for her was as strong as what kissing you made me feel like. It wasn't even close."

She looked at him in shock.

"I'm scared Kagome. You're my best friend and I've never felt like that before with anyone and it's so foreign and unbelievable and if I didn't feel so damn guilt right now I wouldn't be able to stop smiling." He leaned against the lockers tiredly, eyes sad.

"You're not just saying all of this...to win my friendship back, are you?" she asked hesitantly.

"I don't want your friendship Kagome. I want more than that and I'm so fucking scared that now that I know what it's like to kiss you and see you in that way, I've fucked it up before even getting the chance to see where it could go." He reached out again and this time when she didn't flinch, he placed a hand on her cheek. "Let me make it up to you."

"How?" Something in her stomach took flight, lifting all of the painful emotions she'd been experiencing for the past week out of her body. The hand on her cheek was warm and perfect and made her chest ache not in heartbreak but want and hope.

"It's a secret."

.15.

That Saturday her mom took her out to lunch and then they walked around the mall. She couldn't tell if her mom was trying to get her to tell her what had happened or if she already had an idea and was trying to make her feel better with retail therapy.

When they finally got home it was dark and Kagome immediately went up to her room to drop off her bags. As soon as she entered her room she noticed her Ball gown laid out on her bed with a note from her mom telling her to put it on.

Not sure what to do, she put it on. As she was finishing zipping it up, a light flashed through her window. She walked over and found Inuyasha in his room, staring at her in a tuxedo with a piece of paper.

**I'm sorry for everything. There is no one I'd rather be with, will you give me another chance?**

Speechless, she nodded.

He smiled and held up another piece of paper. **Will you go to Ball with me?**

Again she nodded, unsure as to where this was going since Ball was two weeks ago.

**Meet me downstairs.** He sprang up and ran out of his room. She watched him run out of his house and over to hers.

He was standing at the bottom of her stairs when she came out of her room. Throat dry, she took his hand at the bottom and let him lead her out her backdoor. He whistled and her whole backyard lit up with white Christmas lights and little illuminating orbs dangling from trees.

A wooden floor had been laid down and he pulled her onto it, nodding to her mom to start the music from a set of speakers.

Her favorite slow song started and he pulled her closer, dancing her in circles and dipping her every now and then. She couldn't help but laugh and the next song was faster. He alternated between fist pumping the air and doing the sprinkler move.

After a few songs he pulled her closer again and she rested her cheek on his shoulder.

"I'll never be able to say sorry enough for what I did and even if you don't forgive me, I'm just happy I got to make things right by giving you the night you deserved at Ball," he murmured against her ear, causing her to shiver.

"You forgot something," she told him, smiling softly as he looked down at her in confusion. She noticed that he was wear a bowtie and frowned, unable to pull the same trick twice. "Kiss me."

"I've been waiting for that," he chuckled and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers as he pulled her closer, setting her heart on fire, this time even stronger now that she knew he felt the same way.

.16.

I don't believe in clichés, but I do believe in taking chances even with the fear of being hurt or rejected, even the second time around. Sometimes broken things can be built into something better and that's what I got, even when I thought I wouldn't. Don't give up, you'll find your place. I did.


End file.
